Million Eyes
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Songfic Aventures] Enfermé injustement, Balthazar perd tout sens de la réalité. Est-il condamné à être un monstre toute sa vie ? Ces millions d'yeux qui le jugent ne sont-ils là que pour lui faire du mal ?


_Hey ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle petite songfic sur Balthazar ! Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit sur lui, alors voilà :3 J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 ** **Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier. La chanson _Million Eyes_ est la propriété de Loïc Nottet. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 ** **MILLION EYES****

 ** **Away, get away****  
 _ _Va-t-en__

 ** **You're such a freak**** _  
_ _ _Tu es un tel monstre__

J'étais prisonnier dans cette salle depuis si longtemps que je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois où j'avais senti le soleil sur ma peau. Qu'attendaient t-ils pour m'exécuter ? Que je les supplie à genoux ? Que je leur montre l'autre ? Je ne savais même pas ce qu'ils me voulaient. Je ne leur devais rien. Et pourtant, ils continuaient de me dévisager tous les jours entre les barreaux de ma prison de pierre. C'était tellement facile pour eux. Pas de monstre dans la tête qui les poussent à commettre des actes horribles. Pas de conscience humaine pour subir les conséquences de ce que le monstre a fait. Rien que le silence. Parce qu'ils croyaient que j'ai voulu ça. Que j'étais coupable de toutes les atrocités que l'autre avait commises. Je n'avais pas voulu brûler ce village, tuer cette enfant. Tout ce qui était arrivé... C'était de leur faute. De la chose qu'ils m'avaient injecté. Ils ont voulu me transformer en monstre.

 ** **It's what people say to me**** _  
_ _ _Voilà ce que les gens me disent__

 ** **Different, too different**** _  
_ _ _Différent, trop différent__

J'avais pourtant essayé de vivre parmi eux, de m'inclure. Je l'avais promis à l'archimage. Je l'avais promis au monde. On peut faire le bien en provenant d'une essence maléfique. Les premiers mois s'étaient plutôt bien passés, pas d'accidents majeurs à déclarer. Il s'était même tu pendant quelques temps, j'ai pris naïvement ça comme un signe que je le contrôlais enfin. Après vingt ans de torture, mon monstre acceptait enfin de m'écouter. J'ai alors pensé que je pourrais vivre dans cette petite bourgade, que je pourrais leur cacher ce que j'étais. Idiot. Pauvre imbécile, comme si c'était possible.

 ** **I'm scared of judgement**** _  
_ _ _J'ai peur du jugement__ _  
_ ** **Your insults and your slanders stick on to me**** _  
_ _ _Vos insultes et vos diffamations me collent à la peau__

Je dois reconnaître qu'il avait été patient, attendant que je sois bien intégré. Je m'étais trouvé un petit travail dans une boulangerie, j'étais heureux, ça me rappelait mon enfance. Et puis soudainement, il était réapparu. En plein marché bondé. Je devais simplement allumer un four, une flamme gigantesque est sortie de mes mains, enflammant l'étal et la maison de l'intendant derrière lui. Il y a eu des hurlements de peur, des cris. L'incendie éteint, j'ai senti leurs yeux sur moi.

 ** **Yes with your million eyes you're watching me.****  
 _ _Oui avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez__  
 ** **You talk behind my back, you spy on me****  
 _ _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous m'espionnez__

Les premiers jours, il n'y a eu que des regards, des murmures, des rumeurs. Le boulanger m'a rapidement chassé, je me suis retrouvé dans la rue. Je n'avais nul part où dormir. Des personnes en qui j'avais confiance m'ont tourné le dos. On m'a isolé progressivement du reste du monde. L'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai rien vu venir. Personne ne m'a prévenu, personne n'a voulu me prévenir. Ils étaient tous coupable de ce qui allait arriver.

 ** **So I scream and shout to make you leave****  
 _ _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir__  
 ** **But you're still here, you keep judging me****  
 _ _Mais vous restez là, vous continuez à me juger__

Ils sont arrivés un matin, sortis de nul part. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces paladins sans foi ni loi dont le seul plaisir était de chasser des hérétiques. Ils ont plaqué mon visage sur tous les murs de la ville. Je n'avais plus de nom, j'étais simplement le criminel hérétique. Je ne pouvais plus sortir à l'extérieur, je volais la nuit. J'ai maigri, j'ai souffert, tout le monde s'en fichait. On a commencé à me tendre des pièges, à me jeter des pierres, à me dénoncer. Et finalement, un matin, j'ai senti cette chose dans mon cou.

 ** **With your million eyes****  
 _ _Avec vos millions d'yeux__

J'ai cru d'abord à une flèche, mais c'était plus fin. Je me suis retrouvé soudainement paralysé, attirant la foule sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'avais peur, il riait de moi, les paladins arrivaient. Alors j'ai ouvert ma conscience, peut-être que lui saurait quoi faire. Des comètes ont embrasées le ciel, puis la terre. Les gens fuyaient en hurlant, je les poursuivais. Je les ai tous tués, l'un après l'autre, y compris cette pauvre enfant qui me suppliait de la laisser vivre alors que je jouais avec. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle, je ne le contrôlais pas. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Puis les paladins m'ont immobilisés avec des filets, des lancers de pierres sur la tête. J'ai sombré dans les ténèbres.

 ** **Drowning I'm drowning in that clown's mask****  
 _ _Noie, je me noie sous ce masque de clown__  
 ** **To make you laugh at my thousand flaws****  
 _ _Pour vous faire rire de mes mille défauts__

Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que j'étais enfermé, j'ai pris ça avec philosophie. Je me moquais de tout, des gardes, de moi. Ce fut une bonne chose, j'ai gagné quelques avantages en faisant rire ces gros imbéciles. Ils se rassemblaient devant ma cage en attendant que je les insultent. Ca a duré un certain moment, puis ils se sont lassés. Ils sont devenus plus durs, plus méchants, voir agressifs. L'un d'eux m'a mis un coup de poing un jour, sans raison, pour s'amuser. C'est comme ça que se déclenche la violence. Un coup anodin qui fait rire, puis un second. Je ne sais pas si me frapper les aider à se sentir mieux, mais ils continuaient jusqu'à ce que mon démon refasse surface. Alors ils reculaient, en me pointant du doigt comme un déchet et en m'accusant de choses horribles.

 ** **Alone when I'm all alone I take my smile off****  
 _ _Seul, quand je suis tout seul je retire mon sourire__  
 ** **But your heartless words have left me scars****  
 _ _Mais vos mots impitoyables m'ont laissé des cicatrices__

En quelques jours, ils sont devenus mes pires cauchemars. On a commencé à allumer les lumières à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, me faisant perdre tous mes repères. Je suis devenu le souffre-douleur préféré des gardes parce que « mes cris étaient drôles ». J'ai commencé à perdre confiance en eux, en moi, en ce monde. J'avais même décidé de me laisser mourir. Avec un peu de chance, le temps qu'il m'exécutent, ce serait déjà trop tard. Et puis cet homme est arrivé, et tout a changé.

 ** **Cause with your million eyes you're watching me****  
 _ _Parce qu'avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez__  
 ** **You talk behind my back, you spy on me****  
 _ _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous m'espionnez__

Je ne sais plus si c'était le jour ou la nuit, j'étais en train de me faire tabasser. J'avais décidé de ne pas hurler, pour les contrarier. Les coups venaient encore et encore, et soudain, une main s'est interposée. Un homme en armure dorée s'est mis à hurler pendant que l'autre s'excusait en grognant. Il s'est assis près de moi, m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai simplement hurlé de peur, comme un idiot. Je ne supportais plus qu'on me touche, j'avais peur. Il m'a lancé un regard triste et il a quitté la pièce. J'ai entendu des murmures derrière la porte, on ordonnait ma libération immédiate. Je n'ai même pas réagi.

 ** **So I scream and shout to make you leave****  
 _ _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir__  
 ** **But you're still here, you keep judging me****  
 _ _Mais vous restez là, vous continuez à me juger__

On m'a mis une couverture sur le dos, on m'a balancé sur un cheval, à la lumière de jour. Je n'avais aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait. C'était comme si mon cerveau s'était fermé à tout. J'avais bien vu que le paladin essayait d'être gentil avec moi, avec son ami nain. Il me forçait à me nourrir, à me lever, à marcher, à pisser. C'était humiliant, j'avais peur. Chaque contact physique me tétanisait, chaque fois que mon regard croisait l'insigne sur son armure, je paniquais, hurlant et essayant de fuir. Il a tenu bon, passant plusieurs heures à me plaquer au sol en attendant que je me calme.

 ** **Cause with your million eyes you're watching me****  
 _ _Parce qu'avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez__  
 ** **You talk behind my back, you spy on me****  
 _ _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous m'espionnez__

Les jours passèrent. Le nain me forçait à avaler des choses que je revomissais quelques minutes plus tard. Je faiblissais. Je les entendais parler de moi le soir, des murmures au coin du feu. Ils disaient que c'était sans espoir, que j'allais mourir et qu'ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien. Je n'avais pas demandé à être sauvé. Je voulais mourir. Était-ce si difficile de m'abandonner ? Pourquoi s'accrochaient-ils à moi ? Avais-je quelque chose qui les intéressaient ?

 ** **So I scream and shout to make you leave****  
 _ _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir__  
 ** **But you're still here, you keep judging me****  
 _ _Mais vous restez là, vous continuez à me juger__

Ils ont réussi à me faire reprendre des forces, mais je n'acceptais pas leur présence. Dès que j'ai pu parler, je leur hurlais de m'abandonner, de me laisser mourir. Ils ont tenu bon, le nain a même essayé de m'expliquer que j'étais en sécurité, que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Que j'étais en sécurité. Il a fini par me coller contre lui, et je me suis endormi, comme un enfant. Je remettais un pied dans la réalité. Je commençais à réaliser qu'ils voulaient peut-être m'aider.

 ** **With your million eyes****  
 _Avec vos millions d'yeux_

J'ai essayé de faire un effort. Je me méfiais toujours, mais ils ne semblaient pas me juger. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de leur dire que j'étais un demi-diable, à ma grande surprise, ils le savaient déjà. Le paladin, Théo, m'a dit que je n'avais pas mérité ce qui était arrivé, et que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable parce qu'on fait tous des conneries. Je ne sais pas s'il avait raison, il m'a plus l'air du genre bourrin qu'autre chose. Mais il m'a fait une promesse. Je pouvais vivre aussi longtemps que je le voulais si je donnais sa chance à la vie, en échange, il me tuait si je perdais la raison. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à m'ouvrir à eux.

 ** **Cause with your million eyes you're watching me****  
 _ _Parce qu'avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez__  
 ** **You talk behind my back, you spell on me****  
 _ _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous me maudissez__

J'ai repris du poil de la bête, j'ai appris à faire face à leurs remarques, à leurs regards, à tous ces gens qui ne croyaient pas en moi. Je suivais ces deux guignols sans me soucier des autres, et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Ils me laissaient brûler ce que je voulais tant que ça ne les mettaient pas en danger, et en échange, ils me nourrissaient, me protégeaient et m'apprenaient à combattre. Les mois passèrent et ne se ressemblaient pas, j'avais retrouvé le sourire et je leur en était reconnaissant tous les jours. Et puis un jour, on est tombé sur ce demi-élémentaire, vendu comme esclave dans un marché rural. Son regard m'a marqué, c'était le même que moi du temps où j'étais enfermé.

 ** **So I scream and shout to make you leave****  
 _ _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir__  
 ** **But you're still here...****  
 _ _Mais vous restez là...__

J'ai insisté auprès de Théo pour le sortir de là. Il ne voulait pas, prétextant ne pas vouloir subir un deuxième moi. Alors je me suis assis devant la cage, et j'ai attendu. Le demi-élémentaire avait son regard rivé sur moi, me prenant certainement pour le monstre que je n'étais pas, pour celui qui allait le contraindre toute sa vie. Son regard me hurlait de dégager, mais mon cœur était fermement décidé à faire le contraire. Excédé, le paladin a craqué, et il a écrasé son épée sur la tête du marchand.

 ** **Cause with your million eyes you're watching me****  
 _ _Parce qu'avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez__  
 ** **You talk behind my back, you spy on me****  
 _ _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous m'espionnez__

Le gamin était plus méfiant que moi, plus sauvage. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait, il a tenté de fuir plusieurs fois. J'ai persévéré, en lui racontant mon histoire, en lui prouvant qu'on pouvait vivre normalement sans se cacher. Il ne m'a pas cru, m'a accusé de manipulation. J'ai souris, ce qui ne lui a pas plu. Mais il me ressemblait tellement. Je m'en suis alors voulu d'avoir fait subir cet enfer à Théo et Grunlek, comment avaient-ils fait pour me supporter ? J'étais pris soudain d'une nouvelle admiration pour eux, et c'est peut-être à cet instant que j'ai compris le sens du mot « amitié ». Le garçon a relevé les yeux vers moi, il a plissé le front. Et il m'a posé une condition. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, en échange, il se laissait faire. J'ai souris imperceptiblement.

 ** **So I scream and shout to make you leave****  
 _ _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir__  
 ** **But you're still here, you keep judging me****  
 _ _Mais vous restez là, vous continuez à me juger__

Aujourd'hui, je peux m'estimer chanceux. Les personnes qui nous jugent sont nombreuses, mais nous faisons face. Ils auront beau nous convaincre que nous sommes des monstres, nous chasser, nous maltraiter, nous sommes humains avant tout et bien plus qu'eux. Si avancer ensemble nous permet de survivre, alors le monde entier devrait suivre notre exemple. Mois de guerres, moins d'hérétiques, plus de solidarité. C'est comme ça que je voyais le monde à présent. Des millions d'yeux braqués sur l'avenir radieux qui nous uniraient tous bientôt.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour cette petite songfic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je lis tout avec plaisir ! Merci à tous et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !_**


End file.
